Engineering of microphone systems strives to accommodate large dynamic frequency ranges with a low consumption of power. Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) microphones comprise systems integrated on a chip (e.g., a microphone chip or a silicon microphone), in which a pressure sensitive diaphragm is etched into silicon or another substrate for sensing acoustic signals. The MEMS microphone can have an integrated preamplifier on the chip or other integrated components such as an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuit, which enables the chip to operate as a digital microphone capable of being readily integrated with various modern digital products. There continues to be a need for such audio systems or other digitizing systems with integrated components to process data more efficiently and with greater variability in operation.